The present invention relates to the transfer of information between users and, more particularly, relates to a first user sharing information with a second user which may include transferring information when the first and second users make eye contact as facilitated by head mounted computer devices worn by the first and second users.
Head mounted devices for viewing objects are well known. One such head mounted device is Google Glass in which a pair of glasses has a video display and computer device in the frame of the glasses. The head mounted device may be used for a number of functions including taking pictures, sending images, and communicating with others by Wi-Fi or cellular technology.